Happy Birthday, Tweek!
by themightypookums
Summary: Tweek's birthday is around the corner and Craig has a perfectly devious idea. All he needs is a certain willing participant. Little do the boys know, their willing participant has a bit of a secret of his own. (This is purely smut because I was feeling a little down and needed to pause other things. Rated M cause...you know. Tweek/Craig/Kenny)


**I apologize for my absence lovelies! Work has been crazy.**

 **Here's some Tweek/Craig/Kenny SMUT! A bit of fluffiness too cause I couldn't help myself.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"What?" Tweek asked shyly.

"You heard me," Craig replied as he pulled on a pair of track pants.

"I—I don't—ngh—!" Tweek replied nervously.

Craig rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt over his head. "Come on, babe, humour me. If you had a chance to do anything in bed, what would it be?" he asked as he tossed the article of clothing aside before he slid into the bed with the twitchy blonde. "Anything you want."

Craig and Tweek had officially been together since high school. When they both graduated they moved in with each other and had been inseparable since (not that they weren't attached at the hip before) but it was worst when they literally spent every hour not at work together. The question was completely random as the two boys were changing for bed. Well, at least to Tweek it was. Craig had been planning it all day. He wanted to make sure it was casual though, so he slipped it into their conversation. No need to raise any unnecessary alarms.

Tweek was vibrating as he stared at the ceiling. Craig wrapped an arm around him to roll him closer. Baby blue eyes met with cool grey irises. Craig grinned. "You've got something. What is it?" he asked. Tweek's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "Tweek," Craig sighed as the blonde covered his face with his hands. "Come on, tell me what it is!"

"It's embarrassing," Tweek groaned into his hands.

"Of course it's embarrassing, you're secretly a sexual deviant. But I don't care. Tell me what it is," Craig demanded.

Tweek exhaled loudly. The room fell silent. "—some," Tweek muttered quietly.

Craig sighed loudly again and grabbed Tweek's wrists to pull his hands away from his face. "You're mumbling, babe. Say that again."

"Threesome," Tweek blurted out and his cheeks went red.

Craig let go of his wrists and quickly pushed myself to sit up. "Really?" he asked probably a bit too excitedly. Tweek's eyes were as wide as they possibly could go as he nodded. "I didn't think you had that much of a kinky side, babe."

"Sh—Shut up!" Tweek shouted as he slapped Craig's shoulder a bit harder than he had meant to.

Craig laughed. "Alright, sorry, I'm just surprised. I was expecting bondage, maybe a bit of BDSM, but not a threesome. Two guys going at you at the same time?" Craig was speaking in a low voice that made Tweek shiver. "That's so hot, babe," the raven-haired boy whispered as he leaned up to gently clench the blonde's ear between his teeth. Tweek held back the moan from the small pain. He was completely aroused and his face was slowly turning red. "I hope I'm at least one of your fantasy guys."

Tweek snorted. "Of course you are," he muttered quietly.

A wicked grin formed on Craig's face. "That just leaves a second," he said menacingly and Tweek instinctively swallowed the newly formed lump in his throat. "So, tell me, who did you have in mind as the second?" he asked and the blush on the blonde's face grew even further across his face.

"Huh?"

"Just—fuck, come here for a second," Craig said and grabbed the arm of the dirty blonde-haired boy. "Sit down, McCormick."

Kenny sat down in the large armchair of Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse and Craig sat in the chair across the small table from him. Craig set his iced tea down on the table and sat forward in his seat as Kenny sipped at his coffee. They were in the corner of the coffeeshop, away from any ears that may pry to listen.

"Tweek's birthday is next weekend," Craig said, keeping his voice low. "He keeps saying he doesn't want anything, but I have an idea to get him something he really wants." Kenny's eyebrow arched quizzically. "I'm gonna arrange a threesome for him, dude."

Kenny's eyebrow lowered so they knitted together and then his eyes widened. "Oh!" he yelled loudly before he laughed. "I didn't think he had it in him!" Wondering eyes turned to stare at the two boys.

"Fuck, McCormick, keep it down," Craig snapped.

"Sorry! I just never imagined our dear Tweeky boy being that adventurous. You know, considering the twitching and paranoia," Kenny said and chuckled but it was cut off quickly when his face suddenly shifted with realization. "Wait, why are you telling me this? You don't like talking about your sex life with me."

"That's because you can't be serious for a goddamn minute and you always end up taking it too far," Craig replied and Kenny shrugged his shoulders as he nodded in agreement. Craig's eyebrows furrowed together. "But seriously, are you really this dense?" he groaned and Kenny shrugged his shoulders again. The dark-haired boy sighed heavily. "He wants to have a threesome with you, dude," he explained and the blonde's eyes widened. "You obviously need to be okay with it, but I want to do this for him."

Kenny looked away from the dark-haired boy to the blonde across the room who handed a drink to a customer with a wide smile. A wide, toothy, sinister smile formed on Kenny's face and Craig grinned.

Tweek closed the coffeehouse Saturday night. His mom and dad said something about heading out for dinner together. Tweek didn't mind. His birthday was Sunday and Craig hadn't revealed any plans to him about what was happening. He had to admit he was mildly irritated and anxious about that. Not even an idea for dinner. It was possible he had forgotten all about his birthday. Craig seemed particularly preoccupied with something lately and spent a few times with Kenny in the coffeehouse. Whatever it was that they were doing, it was serious. They were always deep in concentration while talking. It wasn't a big deal to Tweek though. It was just his birthday. He was getting older and it was becoming less important. He'd get over it eventually.

Tweek shut the apartment door and tossed his keys into the bowl beside him. "I'm home!" he called out into the small, dark apartment. He kicked off his shoes and let out a small sigh when he received no response back. "He must be out."

It wasn't the first time Craig would go out to have some drinks with Kenny or Stan while Tweek worked the closing shift. What was surprising though was the lack of a message. He always let Tweek know if he wasn't going to be home, that way the blonde wouldn't immediately throw himself into a frenzy of thoughts, all of which contained Craig being kidnapped and killed in some dirty factory somewhere. Tweek shook off the thought as best as he could with the thought that he would call Craig as soon as he was settled. He turned to slide open the closet and removed his coat to hang it up on one of the hangers when he suddenly heard a floorboard creak behind him. An arm wrapped around him from behind to keep him from turning and another hand covered his eyes.

"Ah!" he screamed as he flailed his lanky limbs.

"Babe, calm down, it's me," Craig said in a low voice.

Tweek immediately relaxed at the sound of the familiar voice but his heart was still racing. He jabbed his elbow back into the taller boy's stomach. Craig let out a low groan but didn't release his hold. "You scared the shit out of me!" Tweek growled. "What the hell were you doing? You didn't answer and it's fucking dark in here."

"Are you done yelling at me yet?" Craig asked. He was trying to sound irritated but there was something telling in his tone that made Tweek's ears perk.

"Probably not," Tweek answered and reached up to pinch his boyfriend's arm.

"Ouch! Fuck! Look, keep that up and you won't get your birthday present," Craig said and Tweek's body went rigid. He did remember. Of course he did.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll be good," the blonde said and his body vibrated with anticipation.

Craig's body pressed up against Tweek's back. The warmth made Tweek relax and he leaned in slightly to the pressure. "Hopefully not too good," Craig whispered into Tweek's ear and sparked something inside the blonde that made him moan. "First, I need to do something and you need to stay calm, okay?" Nerves mixed in with Tweek's anticipation. He swallowed the small lump in his throat and nodded slowly. "Close your eyes and keep them closed."

Tweek followed the order. He loved to be defiant against Craig's orders at times, but that was not one of those times. He wanted to know what his tall boyfriend had in store. The hand moved away from over Tweek's eyes and he had to fight back the urge to open them. Craig shuffled around behind him and then he felt something soft brush against the tops of his cheeks. He instinctively flinched away. "It's okay. Trust me, babe."

Tweek swallowed again and nodded. "I—I trust you," he said in a low, reassuring voice. He hated how his system always immediately went into a flight response at fucking everything!

The fabric completely covered Tweek's eyes and Craig tied it behind the blonde's head. "Is that too tight?" Craig asked when he was finished to lightly brush his fingers along the back of the other boy's spine in his neck.

Tweek quickly shook his head. Craig leaned forward to place a long kiss against the twitchy blonde's cheek as he settled his hands on his boyfriend's hips to start to guide him down the hall towards the bedroom. Tweek shuddered when he felt the familiar firm lips against the back of his neck as they approached the bedroom doorway. They had done it with the blindfold before. Tweek fucking loved it, up until he started to freak out. Craig had to remove the blindfold and hold onto Tweek for a solid twenty minutes before they needed their sweet release. Tweek quickly realized something as he was moved down the familiar hallway: something was radiating off Craig. Excitement. Whatever was about to happen, Tweek couldn't wait. Craig stopped Tweek. They were standing in their bedroom. If Tweek focused hard enough he could probably imagine the layout on the other side of the dark fabric of the blindfold. The door clicked shut behind Tweek and he suddenly felt incredibly exposed without being touched as he stood in the middle of the room. He could hear Craig shuffle around behind him but there was something else, something off. He felt a presence in front of him. Tweek wrapped his arms around himself to stop his shaking. Craig was back behind him. Long, nimble fingers brushed against the back of the blonde's neck. Tweek let out a soft sigh at the contact.

"Are you ready, babe?" Craig whispered against the side of Tweek's neck. Tweek nodded slowly. His body was shaking too much for him to trust speaking. "You trust me, right?" Craig asked again and Tweek nodded…again. "You have to say it, babe."

"I—ngh—I trust you, Craig," Tweek managed to stutter through his nerves.

A hand pressed to his chest and moved up. The hand was warm and left a trail along Tweek's body to gently brush his cheek. Tweek froze. There was something off. The hand was calloused and the fingers attached weren't as long as he was used to. The presence in front of him was suddenly heavy.

"Cr—Craig?" Tweek said in a nervous voice.

The firm lips pressed to the side of his neck. "Relax," Craig whispered against the skin.

There was someone else there, Tweek knew it. Craig's hands were on his hips to move up under his shirt to press above his hip bones and the hand on his cheek belonged to the mystery guest. Tweek's mind threw itself into a panic. Someone was touching him. Someone other than Craig. Someone Craig trusted enough to touch him. Craig was always wildly protective of Tweek so to have a third person there, it was unreal.

"Ah! I—Who—ugh—!" Tweek stammered.

A fourth hand ran through his messy hair. So many hands. Tweek's mind was getting hazy. He was thinking too much. He was pretty sure he was going to pass out.

"Go ahead," Craig said and Tweek immediately knew it wasn't directed at him.

The hand on Tweek's cheek moved to grab his chin to hold him still. "Calm down, Tweeky boy," the voice whispered against his face.

" _Wait!"_ Tweek thought to himself. _"Fucking hold up!"_

Slightly cracked lips pressed against Tweek's. They were soft and fuller than Craig's firm ones. Tweek exhaled through his nose as the lips moved against his. Craig's lips left his neck and the hands on Tweek's hips left to start to work on the blindfold's knot. "We're gonna make sure you enjoy every minute of this, babe," Craig whispered and the blindfold loosened before it fell away from Tweek's face.

Tweek didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to enjoy the kiss for as long as he could as Craig buried a hand in the messy blonde hair and his other hand moved to press against the front of Tweek's hip. Craig grinded forward against Tweek's ass and the blonde had to disconnect from the kiss to groan loudly at the contact. He was panting lightly.

"Fuck," the familiar voice of the second body hissed.

"Told you. Fucking sexy," Craig replied cockily. "You gonna open your eyes?" he asked and removed his hand from Tweek's hair to poke his cheek.

Tweek slowly let his eyes open. The lights were off in the room but the moonlight streaked through the window. It was a full moon that night which meant there was more than enough light to show Tweek everything he needed. Kenny stood in front of him in a white wife beater and jeans. A crooked, toothy grin was formed on his face full of lust. Tweek's legs shook underneath him. He couldn't believe what was happening. He pressed back further against Craig who wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist to keep him steady.

"I think Tweek needs to lay down," Craig said over Tweek's shoulder to the grinning blonde. "He could probably use some help."

Kenny's grin turned into a full smile as he stepped forward. "Don't mind if I do," he said and Craig gently shoved Tweek forward. The blonde let out a small yelp as he fell against Kenny's chest and was picked up effortlessly. Kenny wasn't as tall as Craig but he had the muscles. Tweek wrapped his legs around Kenny's waist and let out a shaky breath.

"Hang on," Craig spoke up. "There's something wrong with this. Ideas, McCormick?"

Kenny hummed and squeezed Tweek's thighs. The twitchy blonde flinched and shut his eyes as he gently moaned. "I'd say Tweek is overdressed for the occasion."

"Exactly," Craig replied.

He grabbed the bottom of Tweek's shirt and pulled it over the blonde's head. The chilled air ghosted over Tweek's bare torso but he didn't have the chance to be cold before he was pinned between the two bodies. Craig immediately attacked the plain of skin along the back of Tweek's shoulders as his hands pressed against the blonde's sides. Kenny was just as eager to touch the skin presented in front of him. His hands that supported Tweek up griped tightly as he leaned forward to kiss the space between Tweek's neck and collarbone. Tweek threw his head back with a long, pleasured sigh. The overstimulation of touches was overheating his body. His hands instinctively moved up to thread into the dirty blonde hair in front of him.

" _Damn, his hair's so soft! Just like Craig's,"_ Tweek managed to think through the haze of ecstasy around his mind.

"You enjoying your present, birthday boy?" Craig moved away from Tweek's back to ask in a low voice. Tweek swallowed his excited nerves and nodded. "Do you want us to keep going?" he asked and Tweek nodded again. "Use your words, or we'll have no choice but to punish you."

"P—Promise?" Tweek asked with a sly grin.

Kenny quickly pulled his head back with wide eyes. "Jeez, you really do have a kinky side, Tweek."

"That's what I said," Craig replied loudly as he leaned around to look at Kenny.

"Can you two discuss this later?" Tweek snapped.

The blonde let out a loud yelp as Craig's hand connected harshly with his ass. The blonde's arms wrapped around Kenny as he leaned forward. Kenny's eyebrow cocked and Craig shrugged his shoulders. "I told him to be good."

"Asshole," Tweek hissed.

"Will you do the honors?" Craig asked Kenny as he gestured to the bed.

Kenny moved and Tweek yelped again when he was dropped onto the bed. Craig's mouth immediately covered his as Kenny's hands went to work to remove his jeans. They were surprisingly in sync with each other, as if they had done this before. Tweek wondered about that for a moment before the thought was washed clean out of his mind. His body shook more from the excitement. Craig moved his hand along Tweek's stomach and travelled up to the hard nipple to pinch it between his fingers. Tweek moaned loudly into the raven-haired boy's mouth as he arched up into the touch. The blonde's jeans were yanked off roughly and Kenny hummed.

"Damn, Tweek, you must really like being touched. You're already nice and hard," he said teasingly and ran his index finger along one of Tweek's thighs.

Tweek turned his head away from the kiss with Craig. "F—Fuck off," he managed to hiss through his moans. Craig leaned down to pinch Tweek's other nipple between his teeth. "Ah!" Tweek shouted as he threw his head back into the mattress.

Kenny's fingertip moved over Tweek's hipbone and then touched the tip of the writhing blonde's hard, leaking cock. The contact made Tweek's hips buck for more. Craig let go of Tweek's nipple to sit up. "Hmm, someone's really horny," he said as he stood and left all contact from Tweek.

Kenny's finger slowly ran along the bottom of Tweek's quivering dick. "Is that someone you, Tucker?" Kenny asked with a playful grin towards Craig as he stopped his moving hand. "Maybe after Tweek, we can take turns with you."

Tweek let out a strangled noise he hadn't made yet. The room fell eerily quiet as Craig and Kenny both turned their heads to look at the blonde who quickly covered his face with his hands. Kenny chuckled and moved his hand away so his finger was no longer touching Tweek's hard limb. "I think Tweek really enjoys that idea," he said and stood. Craig's body went ridged as Kenny stepped into his space. "Let's see what you're hiding, Craig."

Tweek moved his hands away to take a peak. Kenny made sure that the blonde was watching before he reached out to grab the bottom of Craig's black t-shirt. The dark-haired boy's breath hitched in his throat.

" _What are the rules?" Kenny had asked before he took another sip of his coffee._

" _It's for Tweek. He's the focus. If he's satisfied when it's all over, that's all that matters," Craig explained and slowly spun his cup around in front of him. "Whatever makes him happy."_

 _Kenny chuckled and turned his attention back to Craig finally after allowing himself to watch Tweek a little longer than he probably should have with his overprotective boyfriend so close by. "Count me in, Tucker."_

The shirt was lifted over Craig's head and Kenny let the piece of clothing fall to the floor. Tweek pushed himself to sit up and watched intensely as Kenny placed his hands on Craig's abs. The raven haired boy closed his eyes at the touch. The hands slowly moved up the firm skin, over his neck and cheeks, and into his hair. Craig exhaled and opened his eyes. Kenny's cerulean orbs stared up at him and he quickly dove forward to kiss Kenny hard. Tweek swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He was hot all over from watching the scene in front of him. Kenny removed one of his hands from Craig's hair during their heated make out session to hold it out for the other blonde. Tweek blinked before he grabbed Kenny's hand.

Tweek was pulled up off the bed and placed in between the other two boys again. Craig and Kenny stopped making out so the taller, dark haired boy could lean down to press his lips to Tweek. A warm, wanting tongue darted out to dive into the blonde's mouth. Craig's hands started on Tweek's hips before they moved around to grab his ass and squeezed. Tweek sighed. Kenny's hand pushed into Tweek's hair to grab a fist full when he suddenly felt fingers working at the zipper of his jeans. Craig was keeping Tweek busy with his tongue deep inside the blonde's mouth as he worked at Kenny's jeans. When he was finished he found Kenny's hand to bring it around to wrap around Tweek's hard cock. Tweek broke away from his kiss with Craig as he gasped. He let his head fall back against Kenny's shoulder as he moaned.

"Back on the bed, both of you," Craig ordered.

Kenny and Tweek did as they were told. Tweek sat between Kenny's legs as Kenny continued to stroke the other blonde's hard cock. Tweek was panting heavily. His eyes were closed as he leaned back against Kenny and dug his fingers into the boy's denim covered knees.

"You might wanna hurry up. Tweek is ready," Kenny said with a crooked grin.

Craig finished grabbing what he needed from the small table next to the bed and knelt in front of Tweek. "Tweek, look at me," Craig said as he grabbed the blonde's chin. "You have a decision to make." Tweek groaned and Craig gently grabbed Kenny's wrist to have the boy slow his movements. "Are you with me?" Tweek licked his lips and nodded as he opened his eyes. Craig grabbed the bottle of lube and Kenny's hand to pour ample amount onto the calloused fingers. "You have to choose which one of us you'd like to go first. Which one of us do you want inside you first."

Tweek shuddered. He closed his eyes and Craig grabbed him by the thighs to lift him up. Tweek was set on Craig's knees so Kenny could have better access underneath. Craig gently patted Tweek's cheek and the blonde opened his eyes.

"Who do you want, Tweek?" Kenny asked in a low, husky voice.

Tweek moaned when Kenny pressed his finger against his puckered hole. His body shook. "Mm, Kenny. I want—I want Kenny first," Tweek managed to say.

Craig grinned. "Good," he said as he leaned forward to kiss Tweek's forehead.

Tweek let out a loud gasp as Kenny's index finger slowly slid inside him. A mixture of pain and pleasure shot through his body. Craig quickly dove forward to cover Tweek mouth with his own as his hands gently caressed his cheeks. His index fingers stroked behind the blonde's ears, making him melt. Kenny wasn't moving but did when Craig tapped his leg. He added a second finger and Tweek bit down on Craig's bottom lip. The raven-haired boy quickly jolted away.

"Fuck!" he shouted and shifted his hand to grab Tweek's throat. The blonde grinned menacingly. "That wasn't nice, babe."

"You liked it," Tweek replied with a cocky tone.

Craig tapped Kenny's leg again. Tweek flinched at the discomfort of another finger but it was quickly replaced by a look of pure ecstasy. "That's enough. He's ready," Craig growled.

Kenny removed his fingers to much of Tweek's dismay. Craig moved Tweek off his lap and helped him back onto Kenny's. Craig's hand on Kenny's chest guided him to lay down as the other reached over to grab one of the condoms he had grabbed from inside the end table.

"Would you feel more comfortable doing this next part by yourself, McCormick?" Craig asked as he held up the condom.

Kenny snorted. "Yeah, cause up until now we've just been tickling each other," he said sarcastically.

Craig shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself," he said and then shifted his attention to Tweek. "What about you, birthday boy?"

Kenny couldn't see but Tweek smiled lightly and nodded. The dirty blonde had a delicious view of Tweek's back and surprisingly round ass. He licked his dry lips. He wanted to fuck the blonde on top of him so bad. Craig leaned in to Tweek with his forehead pressed against the side of the blonde's head and whispered something into his ear. Kenny's eyebrow arched up quizzically. Tweek's smile widened and he nodded enthusiastically. "What's going on?" Kenny asked.

"Just sit back and relax, McCormick," Craig said over Tweek's shoulder before he moved away.

Kenny listened to the tearing of a wrapper and then Tweek suddenly arched forward. Craig was watching him intensely. Kenny opened his mouth to say something but his voice was cut short by the warm mouth wrapped around the tip of his hard cock. Tweek was using his mouth to apply the condom over Kenny's hard cock. The sensation made Kenny writhe with what little space he had under Tweek.

"Ever had that done before, McCormick?" Craig asked smugly. Kenny pressed his lips together as he moaned. Tweek slowly removed his mouth and all Kenny wanted to do was thrust up into his mouth. "Turn around."

Tweek turned on Kenny's lap and they were facing each other. Kenny felt his heart slam against his chest at the sight. Craig was watching with pure enjoyment as Tweek shifted, Kenny's cock in his hand to aim it at his clenched hole. Tweek inhaled loudly before he slowly started to lower himself on the cock that wasn't as long as Craig's, but it was thick. Both Tweek and Kenny moaned at the blonde on top slowly lowered himself, taking in all of Kenny at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Fuck!" Kenny growled between clenched teeth as he threw his head back.

Craig straddled Kenny's knees to put himself behind Tweek. He let his hand move up through the soft blonde hair and tilted Tweek's head back against his shoulder. The blonde opened his clenched eyes. They were dark and hazy. He was far gone into pleasure. Craig grinned and gently brushed his thumb along Tweek's soft skin. "How does he feel?" he asked.

Tweek hummed quietly. "S—So good," he managed to say.

Craig kissed Tweek and the blonde hummed into the connection. The kiss was brief. Craig pulled away but Tweek chased after the lips to try to get back the connection. "I can't wait until it's my turn," Craig growled and moved his hands down Tweek's sides to rest on the boy's hips to encourage more movement.

Kenny groaned at the rolling hips on top of him. His hands griped the dark sheet underneath him until his knuckles turned white. He quickly lifted his head when he felt a hand grab his. Tweek turned the calloused covered hand so their fingers entwined together. Kenny felt his blood rush to his cheeks. Tweek was quickening his pace and Craig reached around his blonde lover to take a hold of his dick. Tweek was moaning louder and faster to keep up with the rhythm of his movements. Kenny was moaning along with him. They were both dangerously close to their release.

Tweek sat back on the hard dick and let out a sharp yelp when it brushed against a certain nerve inside him that sent tingles of pleasure throughout his body. "Ack! Fuck! I—I'm gonna—gonna—!" Tweek yelled.

"Come on, babe," Craig whispered into Tweek's ear before he gently nibbled on the flesh.

"Ah!" Tweek came hard.

The overstimulation overloaded his entire body. His shoulders tensed and he spilled all over Craig's hand and Kenny's stomach as he arched forward. Kenny, overtaken by the sight and the tight clench of Tweek's walls around his cock, came immediately after. He bucked his hips up and let out strangled moan as he came. The two boys were spent. Craig released Tweek's still hard dick to wipe off his hand on a towel he had draped over the headboard just for the occasion. Tweek was panting heavily but through his exhaustion he leaned forward to kiss Kenny on the cheek. Kenny had his eyes closed to try to bring himself down off his high. His eyes quickly opened to the feeling of the warm lips against his flush cheek. Tweek moved away to hover his face in front of Kenny's and the small smile that formed on his face made Kenny's mouth suddenly dry.

Tweek removed himself from Kenny to move off and pressed his back against the headboard. "I need a second," he said through heavy breaths.

Kenny pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Done already?" he asked teasingly.

Tweek shook his head and Craig scoffed. "He's got the stamina of a goddamn race horse. He'll go all night if you don't stop him," he explained while still straddling Kenny's knees.

Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? None of us have to work tomorrow," he said to Craig who looked back at him with cool, grey eyes.

The dirty blonde grinned, his teeth flashed in the light. Craig's lips turned up into a tiny smile that Tweek caught from the side. "Jesus guys, just fuck already," Tweek said jokingly.

Craig and Kenny both turned their heads to give Tweek an eyebrow raised look. Craig scoffed. "You'd enjoy it way too much, babe," he replied.

Kenny suddenly smiled. There was something devilish in his expression. "Okay," he said and carefully slid his legs out from under Craig to sit up.

"What—?" Craig started to ask but stopped when Kenny's hands planted on the sides of his face and their lips pressed together.

Tweek bit his bottom lip. He couldn't believe just how turned on he got just by watching what was being presented in front of him. Yeah, he watched porn. What young man hadn't? But it never gave him quite that same feeling as seeing Craig being mauled by Kenny. Craig was hesitant at first, it was noticeable by Tweek and Kenny who dug his fingers into the black hair to make the boy shiver. Kenny gently brushed his tongue against the other boy's lips and was slowly gained the access inside the warm mouth attached to his. Kenny didn't disconnect as Craig grabbed his hips and moved him onto his lap. Kenny smiled into the kiss and moved away slightly.

"Someone's worked up," the blonde teased.

"Shut up, McCormick," Craig growled and moved forward again but Kenny moved back. Craig's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Fingers moved down Craig's bare torso to the top of his jeans. Kenny grinned when the slightly tanned skin vibrated under his touch. Craig was always so well put together. He was cool, collected, and always in control, but something about Kenny's calloused covered hands made him nervous. That thought sparked something inside Tweek. Kenny slowly undid the button and zipper of Craig's jeans before he reached in to brush his fingers against the smooth skin of his thick, hard dick. Craig's breath hitched in his throat and his closed his eyes as he tilted his head back slightly. Tweek could feel himself getting worked up again. Craig was right, he did have the damn stamina of a racehorse.

Kenny carefully released Craig's member from his denim prison and wrapped his fingers around the flesh to start slow strokes. Craig groaned in pleasure. Tweek needed to do something or else he'd have to touch himself. He crawled across the bed to place himself against Craig's back. He let his hands move up Craig's toned arms to his broad shoulders and then along his neck to thread into his hair. Tweek loved how soft his hair was. Any chance he got, he'd push his fingers into the midnight locks.

"I'll be right back," Kenny said against Craig's slightly parted lips before he ducked down.

Craig's eyebrows furrowed together as he opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly stopped when Kenny's tongue licked along the bottom of his hard cock. Craig's body quivered at the touch and he pressed back against Tweek who was gently kneading his scalp and placing soft kisses along his shoulder. Kenny covered Craig's entire dick with his mouth and hummed quietly. The vibration made Craig twitch and his hands grabbed onto the dirty blonde boy's shoulders. The corners of Kenny's mouth turned up slightly. He slowly lifted his head, sucking on the hard dick all the way to the tip to pop off and moved his face so it was level with Craig's.

"I've never seen you like this before, Tucker. You're so unhinged," Kenny said in a low, purring voice.

"F—Fuck you, McCormick," Craig hissed through his panting breaths.

Kenny lifted his finger to run it over Craig's slightly swollen lips. "Another time. Right now we have the birthday boy to think about."

Tweek lifted his head at that. He hadn't realized how far he had gone into his own thoughts imagining watching Craig ram into Kenny until they both came. He was barely ripped out of his wet dream when Craig suddenly grabbed him and he was thrown against Kenny who had his back pressed against the headboard.

"I'm not gonna go easy, babe," Craig growled as he stepped off the bed to remove his pants.

Tweek's face twitched slightly and he grinned. "Good," he replied smugly.

Craig towered over him. Tweek kept up with the raven-haired boy in muscle but Craig would always have the height. Damn genetics. Tweek instinctively pressed back further and Kenny held onto him tightly with arms wrapped around his waist. Craig quickly got himself ready before he hooked an arm around Tweek knees to lift him up slightly for a better angle. Kenny's hands found Tweek's wrists to pull them up over his head. Craig was not lying when he said he wasn't going easy. Tweek let out a loud pleasured moan as Craig pushed inside him. There was no pause as Craig started his quick, hard thrusts into Tweek. The blonde's moans were full of pleasure. He knew he wasn't going to last long, but neither was Craig. Kenny's grip tightened on Tweek's wrists. He was insanely turned on by the sight of Craig slamming into Tweek with sheer ferocity but there was something else. Craig's eyes were trained on Tweek but there was a sense of caring, as if he were ready for anything if Tweek suddenly started to scream or cry.

Kenny suddenly realized what it was. What he was missing. Why his heart practically burst when Craig told him about Tweek's sexual fantasy. He always felt a pang of jealousy whenever he saw Craig and Tweek together. When they would kiss or hold each other in public. Kyle liked to tease Kenny and say that he was probably in love with Craig or Tweek. He wasn't wrong, but he also wasn't right either.

Tweek was making the same noises as when Kenny was hitting that bundle of nerves buried inside him. "You wanna come again, babe?" Craig asked in a low, husky voice.

Tweek shivered and Kenny was pretty sure he did too. Tweek struggled to nod his head. "Y—Yes!" he called out loudly.

Kenny let go of Tweek's wrists. "I have an idea," he said with a crooken grin. "You both need to move."

Craig's eyebrows were knitted together. He looked slightly irritated by the sudden interruption but did so when Tweek notdded enthusiastically. Craig was sitting with his legs over the side of the bed as Tweek sat on his lap, his back facing the raven haired boy's chest. Kenny knelt in front of Tweek and wrapped his rough fingers around the throbbing dick presented in front of him. Tweek sat back on the hard member of his partner and Craig groaned. Kenny let out a small chuckle and ducked his head down to move his mouth over the other blonde's hard cock. Tweek threw his head back with a small groan. Craig gasped as he tilted his head forward to press his forehead against Tweek's shoulder. Tweek's walls had tightened at the insane feeling of Kenny's warm, wet mouth wrapped around his dick. Tweek started to move and no matter what he did he was met with electricity. The more he lifted from Craig, the further into Kenny's mouth he pushed. Craig held on tightly to Tweek's hips. His fingers dug into the flesh, bruising it for sure for the next week or so.

"Ngh, Kenny—Craig, I—I—uh!" Tweek stammered as he pushed his hands into both heads of hair.

Tweek yelped as Craig clamped down onto his shoulder with his teeth. Kenny's lips tightened as he hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue along the bottom of Tweek's cock.

"Ugh—I—I'm gonna—ah!" Tweek shouted and his orgasm ripped the words from his throat.

Craig's arms wrapped around Tweek's torso to pull him close. He wasn't too far behind Tweek when the tight walls clamped around him. Kenny flinched slightly as the salty liquid shot to the back of his throat. He took it all though. Tweek's body quivered and shook. Kenny slowly backed away to swallow. Craig and Tweek's loud pants filled the room. Tweek laughed as Kenny stood.

"You're a mess," Tweek said as he moved his hand to brush away some drool and cum mixed together at the corner of Kenny's lips. Tweek smiled so brightly it made Kenny's chest hurt. He quickly moved away from the boy's touch and Tweek's smile faded.

"We're all a mess," Craig said into Tweek's back before he laid back onto the bed.

Kenny was putting on his pants as Tweek and Craig shifted. Craig had his boxers on and Tweek quickly grabbed a pair of pyjama bottoms to put them on. Kenny grabbed his shirt when Tweek suddenly touched his arm. Kenny quickly turned his head and Tweek smiled as he carefully removed the shirt from his hand. Craig yawned loudly from under the covers of the bed. He held the blankets up as Tweek guided Kenny over. Tweek crawled in with his back pressed against Craig and Kenny followed him. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek and buried his face in the blonde hair as he nuzzled the back of his neck.

"Comfy?" Tweek asked as he draped an arm over Kenny's chest. Kenny swallowed hard and nodded. Tweek's cheek rubbed against his chest as he closed his eyes. "Craig?" Tweek said and the dark-haired boy moaned in response. "Can we keep him?"

Kenny's eyebrows knitted together as he looked over. They were both unfazed. It was like the most natural question in the world to them. "Of course," Craig replied in a mumbled voice. "He is your present after all."

Kenny scoffed nervously. "You guys are making it sound as if I'm an object or something," he said teasingly. "I don't get a say in this at all?"

Tweek opened his eyes and lifted his head. "What do you want to say?"

A hand carefully reached up to brush gentle fingers against Tweek's cheek. Tweek's eyes widened slightly at Kenny's crooked, toothy grin. "Happy birthday, Tweek."

Tweek's smile stretched across his face and he laughed. "Ugh, just fuck and get it over with," Craig groaned.

"You gonna join, Tucker?" Kenny asked teasingly.

"Need rest. You two go ahead," Craig replied groggily.

Tweek shifted so he was straddling Kenny's waist. "You up for another round?" he asked in a low voice.

"Whatever you want, birthday boy," Kenny growled seductively in response.

I took Kenny a while to realize, but he wasn't in love with Craig or Tweek. He was in love with Craig _AND_ Tweek.


End file.
